Revelations
by katie1999
Summary: New World Zorro. After Zorro was injured, Victoria has a revelation and Alejandro wonders what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Revelations**

__Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.__

Chapter 1

It was a nightmare. Victoria had never felt so miserable. Why hadn't she listened to Diego? It was all her fault. Victoria sat at the table in the kitchen her knees under her chin and contemplated the events as she had done the nights before.

It had started the day when the deputy governor from Monterey had arrived with his soldiers. He had demanded that the alcalde arrested Zorro within the next days.

As a reaction the alcalde had threatened to imprison some peasants with the intention to use them as bait for Zorro. When Victoria had wanted to step forward to protest against his actions, Diego had tried to restrain her with a warning look and his upheld arm. She had continued to move forward and Diego had grabbed her by the arm whispering to her that she should not interfere this time. But she had told him that he had no right to tell her what to do and had protested out loud. It had been the first time she had seen him angry at her when he let go of her arm. She should better think of the consequences of her actions before acting, he had said. At least she was doing something at all, she had answered. She knew she had hurt him the moment she mouthed the words. But it had already been too late then. The alcalde was only too happy to imprison her instead of the peasants. He knew she was a much better bait.

As expected Zorro had come in the night to free her. The lancers hadn't been a problem. Just when they were racing across the plaza, one of the deputy's soldiers had seen them. Zorro had mounted Toronado and ridden out of the pueblo. But she had seen him falter on Toronado when the soldier had shot at him. He had barely clung to his horse when Toronado had taken him away.

The alcalde was gleeful when he declared Zorro either dead or severely injured in his speech later in the tavern. He especially thanked her for being the bait.

She hadn't been able to stand it anymore then. She had ridden to the de la Vega hacienda to talk to her friends. She wanted to apologize to Diego. He had been right when he had tried to restrain her and if she had listened, Zorro would have been safe then.

She had met Diego in the library surprised to see her. When she had tried to talk with him, he had been very curt to her. He had said he was in no mood of talking, because he had a headache. He had indeed looked very pale when he retreated to his room leaving her standing in the library.

Alejandro had tried to comfort her later, but he couldn't take the guilt from her. Zorro's death or injury was her fault and now even Diego was cross with her.

The next day Alejandro had told her that Diego had left for the northern estates of the hacienda with Felipe. That had been weeks ago. Even Alejandro had been surprised that the two of them had been gone so long, but with Diego he never knew what to expect.

The alcalde had been right about Zorro. He never appeared again while the deputy was in town and no threats to peasants were able to lure him out of his den. He had the lancers search for Zorro's body but they didn't find him. Nobody knew what had happened to him, but probably nothing good.

She wished everything would be like before the deputy came. Somehow she didn't know whom she missed more, Zorro or Diego. Never before had she realized how much her friend meant to her. She missed his quiet presence in her tavern and his support he was always willing to give. He was more part of her day to day life than Zorro and she couldn't bear to lose his friendship any more than she could lose Zorro's love. She longed to see Zorro and have him hold her. But what would she do if she had lost them both?

She dropped her head on the table and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Shh, querida, don't cry. Tell me what is wrong."

She felt a strong arm around her shoulder and when she looked up, she saw him sitting next to her.

"Zorro, I didn't hear you come. I thought I had lost you and that you were dead or injured. Thank God, you are alive."

She flung herself into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she touched his left shoulder, she felt him wince with pain. Underneath his soft black silk shirt she felt some bandages at his shoulder.

"So it is true, you have been injured. Is it bad?"

"It is better now," he said without answering her question. "I have missed you."

They had been long apart and their kisses became soon very passionate. She opened his shirt to touch his skin and his strong muscles. When she started to kiss his chest he started to groan. He pulled her blouse out of her skirt and began to touch her breast with one hand while the other was caressing her back. He was lifting her skirt to trace his hand along her naked thigh when they heard loud banging at the tavern door. Guiltily they moved apart.

"Senorita Escalante, are you still open?" they heard someone ask. When the men outside did not get an answer, they went away. They looked at each other, the passion gone for the moment. They registered their state of undress and realized what they were about to do.

"Victoria, I must go. We cannot go any further. I have only so much control. I don't like these interruptions whenever we are together, but for once we should be grateful."

"Zorro, I don't want you to go. The thought that I had lost you was horrible and I want to hold you in my arms."

"Victoria, there is nothing more that I want, but we both know that it is not right. I love you too much for that."

He began to button up his shirt again while she was rearranging her blouse. He was still very careful with his left shoulder and was suppressing his pain when he was using his left arm. But he didn't comment on her questioning look.

After a short but passionate kiss he left through the back door still too weak to swing himself to the balcony as he used to. Worried, but happy to have him back, she looked after him. When she heard no commotion from outside, she finally relaxed a bit. He had left without been seen by the lancers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Diego walked into her tavern joined by his father and Felipe. He wore his favorite blue suit she was so familiar with. With his right arm he leaned on the bar and looked at her.

"Oh Diego, you're back," she beamed. "Are you here for lunch? What can I bring you? Your favorite carne asada?"

Diego was surprised about her heartily welcome. "It is good to be missed," he said smiling happily.

"Diego, are you still angry at me?" she asked anxiously, "because I didn't listen to you the other day? You were right and I must apologize to you."

"It is forgotten, Victoria. I'm sorry I was so rude to you when you came to talk to me that day, but I had this terrible headache."

"Friends again, Diego?"

"Always, Victoria." He left the bar to join his family at the table opposite the bar, but was greeted by several friends who were all glad to see him again last not least Sergeant Mendoza.

When she was about to serve his meal, someone shoved her from behind and part of the dish spread over the front of his jacket and his white shirt. Immediately she took a cloth and tried to remove it.

When she touched his left shoulder, she felt him winch under her touch and then she felt the bandage at the exact same spot she had felt it last night at Zorro's shoulder.

He grasped her hand that was touching his tender shoulder. When she looked at him, he didn't turn away, but looked her straight in the eyes.

For a moment the world seemed to stand still for the two of them. The look they exchanged said it all.

There was surprise and shock on her side, while he didn't deny the love in his eyes. She knew now and he silently awaited her reaction. She was shocked to find her love so suddenly.

Her hand started to burn when his soft touch reminded her how she had touched his hot skin at the same spot the night before and the hot passion they had shared. From the way he pinned her hand to his chest and his look at her, she knew he trailed the same thoughts and she started to blush.

With a smile he released her hand and rose from the table.

"I think we'd better go to the kitchen to get out the stains," he said in a calm voice and went through the curtain.

Victoria followed him on his heels. The moment they were alone, he turned around and faced her expectantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Diego," she didn't know where to start. "I'm so sorry. It is my fault you were injured and if I had listened to you, nothing would have happened. How can you still love me after all I have said to you."

"Victoria, I only let you see what I wanted you. Forgive me that I lied to you?"

"Always Diego. I love you. I realized it when you were away. It was so terrible when I thought I lost you. I didn't know who I missed more Zorro or you, but now I know, it was only you but in both parts."

The next moment he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Then she knew he had been holding back last night. His kiss left her gasp for air and she trembled with his passion. There was no mistake about Diego being Zorro.

"We have to get married soon", he said grinning, well aware of the effect he had on her. "But I should return to the main room now, before anyone gets suspicious or we get carried away."

He turned around to leave, but she held him back.

"Wait, let me try to get out the stains of your clothes a little or the people will really be suspicious what we have been doing here."

Patiently he sat down while she took a wet cloth to rub on the stains. It gave her the chance to talk to him.

"Have you really been to the northern estates during the last weeks?"

"No, I have been hiding in an abandoned farmhouse close to the hacienda. Felipe has been nursing me. It has been very lonesome." He caressed her cheek while she was bending over him and they locked their eyes for a moment.

"It must have been very bad, you have been gone such a long time," she said.

"I was lucky that it was a clear shot and the wound didn't get infected. But it takes time to heal and Zorro will not ride for some time."

"Please be careful, I can't stand to lose you."

"It is enough now." Taking the cloth from her hands he stopped her attempts with his clothes and took hold of her hands. He placed kisses on both of them, before he put one hand behind her neck and pulled her head down to kiss her lips. "I love you and I always have."

Then he heard Alejandro calling. "Diego, is everything alright? Your lunch is getting cold."

"He is right, Diego. You should be going."

"This was much better than lunch," he smiled. "Will you come to dinner to the hacienda tonight?"

"I will but only if you go now, so I can go on working. Otherwise I will lose all my customers if they don't get served."

"Always at your service, senorita," he said in his Zorro like manner.

Alejandro was wondering what was going on. From the look Diego and Victoria had exchanged before they vanished into he kitchen something had happened. Why had Victoria suddenly turned red when she had tried to clean his shirt? There had been nothing unusual about it and Diego hadn't said anything to forward that reaction. He couldn't interpret the look he had witnessed. It was as if they had shared a very intimate moment with that look what was quite impossible. There was nothing between Victoria and his son. They were just friends and they hadn't even parted on best terms when Diego had left a few weeks before. And from the greeting they had exchanged earlier they hadn't met in the meantime. So why this look?

He was satisfied when Diego informed him later that Victoria was coming for Dinner. That would give him the opportunity to investigate further in this matter.

He tried to get some information from Diego on their ride back to the hacienda, but Diego was otherwise occupied with his thoughts and gave only one word answers when asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At dinner they found out that the invitation wasn't such a good idea after all. They could hardly conceal the passion in their looks and Alejandro's questions didn't help either. Alejandro wanted to find out what was going on and Diego tried to deflect his questions while he couldn't keep his eyes from Victoria. Diego and Victoria finally resolved to a silent dinner, keeping to themselves, no longer looking at each other.

This puzzled Alejandro even more. First they shared that look on the tavern and now they hardly talked to each other? Did they have a fight or why were they so silent? Diego's answers weren't helpful either. "No, they didn't have a fight. No, he wasn't cross with Victoria." He got even more suspicious, when Diego shifted the conversation to the the bull prices at San Pedro, something that normally bored him to death and even Victoria showed an interest.

Since his questions were of no use, he decided to let the matter lie and stick to observing them.

Diego felt relieved when his father stopped questioning him and the topic turned to more general themes. But he knew him well enough to know that he wasn't off the hook. He needed to talk with Victoria, but not when his father was present.

After dinner they were finally alone in the garden hidden from scrutinizing eyes. As soon as they had reached the secluded spot, Victoria was in his arms and they kissed passionately. Breathless they drew apart, the fire burning inside them.

"We're definitely in need of a chaperone," Diego said smiling.

"What shall we do?" Victoria asked while she slowly trailed with her hand along his cheek. "I don't think I can handle another dinner like tonight."

"Neither can I. Have you seen my father, when I started to talk about bulls?"

Victoria laughed. "Yes, Alejandro wasn't convinced of your sudden interest. Why did you chose this topic at all?"

"I thought of the most boring topic to cool me down."

"Obviously it hasn't worked," Victoria observed, feeling his hot skin under her fingers.

"Marry me soon please," he kissed her again.

"I just can't wait, just tell me how we can do this without making it obvious who you are."

"I will think about it as soon as you have left and I can think straight again. Suggestions are welcome."

"I can think of only one thing.." She responded quite passionately to his kisses.

"If you go on like this, I'll carry you straight to my room and make love to you until you wish to stay the night."

"Who says I won't like it?" she teased him.

"You're sure?" he whispered in her ear.

"I have never been more sure of anything," she answered passionately.

Suddenly he swept her in his arms and carried her to his rooms only wincing at little on the strain it put on his shoulder. Fortunately she didn't weigh much.

Silently he locked the door behind them and lowered her on the bed. She didn't let go of him and pulled him down with her. Quickly they stripped their clothes and continued where they had stopped the night before. Soon they lay side by side still entangled with their passion sated.

"I'd like you to stay the night," he whispered softly in her ear, "but we will soon be missed."

"Maybe Diego can visit me tomorrow at siesta time, nobody will find that suspicious."

"I can definitely think of several errands that require my presence tomorrow. One will be a talk to Padre Benitez to arrange out wedding date."

They had started to dress again, when they heard Alejandro calling for them in the garden. After a short look in the mirror if they were presentable again, Diego opened his bedroom window and helped her outside, before he followed her outside. They rounded the house and through the library window they climbed in again. Properly seated across each other Diego pretended to read when Alejandro came looking for them.

"You are here?" Alejandro was surprised. "I have been looking for you in the garden, but couldn't find you."

"It's still very warm outside," Victoria extensively used her fan to emphasize her statement, "and Diego wanted to read something." She sounded bored and Diego suppressed a smile at her acting talent, quickly hiding his face behind his book.

"How did you get here? I have been in my study the whole time and I haven't seen you pass by."

Diego and Victoria had been gone for quite some time and he hadn't been able to find them. If it had been some other couple, this would not have boded well for their reputation. But his Diego and Victoria? No, quite impossible. They were just friends and knew each other for years. Diego was too proper to act anything different than the true gentlemen Alejandro had raised him. Inwardly Alejandro shook his head, but some doubt remained. All of this was very odd.

Victoria interrupted his thoughts with her wish to return home. There it was again! The concealed look Diego and Victoria shared when Diego guided her to the door. No, his imagination must be playing tricks on him. Victoria was in love with Zorro and Diego was like a brother to her. He must be getting old, seeing things that weren't there, Alejandro chided himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Diego visited Victoria during siesta time. Behind closed doors they went up to her room and let their passion run free. After all these years of waiting they couldn't get enough of each other. They knew that they should have waited until they were married, but after the first time there was no more stopping and only the end of siesta made them let go of each other.

After siesta Diego quietly slipped out of the tavern and went over to the mission. Padre Benitez knew him quite well and after some talk about ornithology that were an interest of both, he patiently waited for Diego to state his request.

The padre scolded him of course for his lack of control but was also sympathetic to their case.

He was willing to perform the ceremony on short notice and recommended a date in a week. Diego gladly agreed, now he was one step closer to a future with Victoria. Nonetheless there were enough problems to work out.

One of them was his father who had become suspicious of his relation to Victoria. He had to be careful whenever he met Victoria in his presence.

The other one was the alcalde who was less suspicious but much more dangerous if he found out. But that wouldn't stop them with going on with his life. They had waited long enough and now that Victoria knew his secret, there was no reason to stay apart.

Alejandro was surprised that Diego was spending so much time at the pueblo now. Diego had told him that he had to catch up with his work as the editor of The Guardian but Diego had been absent before and afterwards he didn't make so much fuss about the paper.

Victoria didn't come over for dinner any more. The last invitation she declined for being too busy, when she had never declined one before. What was going on? Did she have a fight with Diego or not?

The next week Diego and Victoria spent the siestas together which were always too short for their liking. They would have preferred to stay overnight but they would be too easily discovered since the lancers were always having a lookout for Zorro and Diego couldn't roam the roofs at night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the day of their wedding Diego and Victoria made a secret trip to the abandoned Windmill where they once had spent the night on the return trip from Santa Paula. Diego had used the last week to make the windmill more comfortable and surprised Victoria with a bed of roses and a cosy fire. Victoria had prepared the meal consisting of Diego's favorite dishes that she put on the table Diego had organized.

"Are you happy, Senora de la Vega?" he asked her.

"More than anything else," she replied.

"It is not the wedding with the big party you may have wished for."

"I don't need a big party, I just want to be with the man I love. That is all I ever dreamed of. There will be more occasions for a party."

The two days they stayed at the windmill were all they could afford without being missed in Los Angeles.

When Alejandro went to the tavern to have lunch, Victoria was absent from her usual place behind the bar.

"You'll have to be content with my cooking today, Don Alejandro," Alina, Victoria's helper informed him. "Victoria went for two days to Santa Barbara on some business, she won't be back before tomorrow evening."

Victoria was gone and Diego went to the northern estates at the same time, Alejandro was wondering. Was it a coincidence? What was it with the northern estates that Diego went there again, when he had just returned from the north after spending there so many weeks?

After his return from the north Diego was in such a good mood that Alejandro couldn't fail to notice it.

"Diego, would you like to share with me why you are so happy today?"

"It's nothing special father, it's only a book that arrived with the post today that I have been waiting for. It contains some notes from Rossini's opera "The barber of Seville." If you are interested, I'll show them to you."

"You are in a good mood because of some notes?"

"Yes, father, what else did you expect?"

"I just thought it might have something to do with Victoria. Did you meet her on your trip north?"

"How could I? I went to the northern territories and that is not on the way to Santa Barbara."

"Oh well, if you say so. Somehow I cannot believe you, but come to me if you have something to tell." Alejandro was unconvinced and somehow annoyed by his son. He was sure that his son hadn't told him everything and that the book was simply an excuse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days later Zorro appeared again in town and his appearance was met with great acclaim. After the rumors of his supposed death the people were relieved to see him again. He quickly knocked over the lancers and locked them in the cuartel before he disarmed the alcalde. At the point of Zorro's sword the alcalde had no choice but to rescind the new taxes immediately. As usual Zorro went over to Victoria to talk to her.

"Senorita, you look as beautiful as ever." When he took her hand to kiss it, she retreated her hand and faced him.

"Zorro, there is something I have to tell you."

Startled he looked at her.

"I can no longer wait for you. I'm sorry."

Don Alejandro stared at her.

"Why now, Victoria?" Zorro asked in a surprised voice.

"There is someone else now. I thought you were dead and he was there when you weren't..," she said apologetically.

"Who is it?" Zorro asked inquiringly.

"Don Diego."

There was an audible gasp to hear from Don Alejandro and the people around her turned towards the couple.

"There is no way to make you change your mind again, Victoria?" Zorro asked her hopefully.

"It is already too late for that." The audience looked shocked at her confession, but Zorro didn't show any emotion.

"I understand. Then I can only wish you luck and I hope you'll be happy." With a short salute he turned to his horse and galloped out of the pueblo.

"Well, what an interesting turn of events," the alcalde sneered. "Senorita Escalante is finally splitting up with our hero. Did I hear it right, you dropped him for Don Diego? Who would have thought that? Maybe we have seen the last of Zorro, after he lost his love to the studious caballero."

"That is none of your business, alcalde. If you excuse me, I have a tavern to attend." Victoria turned round and headed to her tavern trying to ignore the stares of the people.

Without looking at anybody she went straight to the kitchen and dropped on the bench. Relieved she exhaled and leaned against the wall her eyes closed.

Her break was short lived, because moments later Don Alejandro entered the kitchen.

"Victoria, I have to talk to you. I cannot believe what you just said to Zorro. Are you and Diego really...?" He didn't finish his sentence leaving the question hanging in the air.

"Don Alejandro, I don't want to talk about it right now. Diego can confirm that it is true what I said today."

"Then I shall best talk to my son, but I think you should better come to the hacienda as well. I want to talk to you both and we'd better do it at the hacienda." Shocked and angry at Diego he left for his hacienda to question his suddenly not so proper son.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Diego, I have to talk to you."

Angrily Alejandro strode into the library where his son was reading.

"Father is something wrong?"

Diego faced his father innocently, putting his book aside.

"Something wrong? That's quite an understatement. I just had to witness a conversation between Victoria and Zorro and it was the most embarrassing talk I ever heard. And half of the pueblo was present when Victoria told Zorro what I never wanted to hear."

"What did she say?" Diego asked with a blank face.

"She split up with Zorro and she told him that you were the reason. What I want to know from you if this is true? You and Victoria?" He didn't finish the sentence again, the topic was too embarrassing for him.

"If you must know, father, it is true. Of course Victoria and I will marry as soon as possible. Will next week be right for you?"

"You're talking about this as if this was an invitation for a dinner and not for your wedding. How can you take this so easily? I still can't believe it. Victoria was distressed, because she thought that Zorro was dead and you had nothing better to do than to take advantage of her. Victoria probably broke Zorro's heart today after all these years he has been true to her. How could you do this to them? I thought I had raised you better."

"Father, it is not as you think. You don't know everything."

"He's right, Don Alejandro," added Victoria. In his rage Alejandro hadn't noticed Victoria enter the library who had followed Alejandro from the pueblo.

Without comment Diego opened his arms and Victoria went straight into his embrace ignoring Alejandro's angry look. Seeing them so close only enhanced Alejandro's rage.

"I don't want to see the two of you together until you are properly wed." Alejandro growled.

"Then there won't be a problem," Diego grinned mischievously turning his attention to the woman in his arms. "I'm sorry I had to put you through this, Victoria. You were marvelous today."

"It was my idea and it served our purpose well to get officially married soon."

"If only the padre will be so easily persuaded as the alcalde. I'm not looking forward to talk to him again."

Alejandro looked at them uncomprehendingly. "What are you talking about? Shouldn't you show at least a little remorse for what you have done? Victoria, I really thought better of you. All those years Zorro courted you and you promised to wait for him and now it seems as if it was nothing to you!"

"Father, I think you should really sit down. There are some things I need to tell you."

Diego pointed to Alejandro's favorite chair and motioned him to sit while he and Victoria sat down together on the sofa, never letting her go.

Alejandro slowly lowered himself to the edge of the seat ready to jump up instantly.

"The problem with the padre, father, is that we are already married since last week. You really did raise me well. And Victoria didn't break Zorro's heart today, because I am Zorro."

Alejandro opened his mouth to say something, but he was too stunned to utter a word.

"The conversation today in the pueblo was just a ruse to make everyone believe that Zorro and I are two different persons when of course we are not."

The moment Diego said it, he shed his Diego attitude like an old skin that had become too small for him letting his father see through the invisible mask he had been wearing the last years. Alejandro only continued to stare at his son who had so thoroughly changed in front of his eyes. Only the tight grip on the armrests prevented him from sliding down at the carpet.

Now that Diego had stopped acting, there was the man he knew as Zorro sitting in front of him. His whole bearing was much more self confident and commanding than the son he knew. Even his voice had changed and was much lower now.

"You are Zorro!" It wasn't a question but a statement that came from Alejandro's lips. "For how long have you known, Victoria?"

"Only since she spilled the food over my jacket, the day I returned form the north." Diego answered. Then he began to explain most of the events from the last days except for the private parts. Alejandro saw his former suspicions confirmed guessing some of the details Diego so conveniently left out.

Diego had to explain a lot more that night until it was time to retire. He took his wife up in his arms and carried her to his room leaving his bewildered father behind who was still trying to grasp all the news he learned today.


End file.
